Redemption's Darkness
by Sully150
Summary: A Side Story Involving Jasper and Alice in New Moon after Jasper's Attack on Bella. Special thanks to "XtwilightXloverX4XeverX" for helping me with the stories plot holes and twilight betrayels.I've never read the books or watch the movie, so forgive. :
1. Part 1 to 3

-1

It Had been two weeks since Jasper's last incident, He couldn't remember what had happened, He wouldn't believe it was actually him, He felt like a knew he was. What was the point of going on if he was no longer that caring gentle teenager he was to a vicious, blood thirsty animal. Even the slightest drop of blood would have made him go insane. Carlisle had tried his best to help Jasper cope with his blood lust but it wasn't coming through. Bella was their main problem and as long as Edward and Bella together, Jasper was going to have to control himself even more. The room he was in dark, the curtain's down fully so no light could get in. Only slits of light dazzled through. Jasper didn't want to feel like more of a monster then he actually was. Sparkling wasn't going to help him in trying to come over what he had done. Alice slowly opened the door, scanning the room for any life. Nothing but papers and smashed tables and chairs, it was a complete mess. She didn't want to know what had happened, she thought it was best she didn't. Finally, after the shock of the room itself she saw Jasper cuddled up in the corner, he was staring blankly at the wall across the way. She turned her head towards the wall, There was a picture on the wall, she couldn't see what was on there. She walked slowly towards Jasper.  
"Jasper? Hunny? Its been two weeks, don't you think you should come out now?" she said hesitantly, she didn't know what jasper was going to do. To her, this wasn't her husband, but she was going to do all she could to get him back.  
"How? How could i have dangered them?" Jasper questioned. Alice said nothing. She didn't know what to say. This had never happened before. She wasn't ready. Alice continued to walk towards Jasper. Step by step, she just focused in on Jasper. She Felt as if there was nothing around them. It was just her and her husband. She slid down the wall to sit beside Jasper. Her Heart raced faster and faster as time went by, she was frightened. She was sure anyone would be in her situation.  
"Listen, it isn't your fault. Its what us vampires are like, Besides, you're still getting used to it. It does take time, You should be happy, Bella isn't hurt. And Edward doesn't hate you either, No one does. We're just concerned that you might do something extreme. We want you to be safe...I Want you to be safe." She said, as confident as she could. She laid her head against his shoulder. Jasper turned to look at her. His eyes were blank, showing very little to know emotion. But when he looked at his wife, He felt hope. He felt like he actually could get over this.  
Alice looked at the picture on the wall. It was Her and Jasper on the day that they were married. The smiles, The Happiness, She looked back on that day. She wanted it to be like that again. She looked at Jasper in that picture and she knew from that, that Jasper loved her. "I'm sorry for what happened Alice." Jasper finally uttered. "Just give me a little more time, I'll get by this." He said. Alice Smiled. She saw signs of her husband coming back. Maybe things wouldn't be changed forever.  
"Alright Jazzy. Well whenever your ready, we're all downstairs. We're watching Casablanca!" She said with a sudden spring of life in her and a wide smile which made Jasper look up and couldn't help but smile. He felt lucky to have her there to help him. He wasn't ready to come downstairs yet, but he was motivated to change. Shouldn't be long till he was ready to be seen again.

-2

The sun went down and Jasper had calmed down from his former state, he had cleaned up his mess and lifted the curtains. The moon was bright and full. He Could hear the howling of a wolf in the distance. 'Perfect scene for a horror movie' he thought to himself. There was a smashed mirror on the ground. No reflection. He took all the shattered pieces and put them into the nearest waste basket he could find. He thought to himself he must have looked in an awful state. He hadn't shaved for 2 weeks, and he didn't drink sheep's blood for two weeks either. He was feeling very weak. A simple two steps would make him wabble and lean on to the nearest thing he could find. And with an acceptance of what he had already done, he opened the door of his room and took his first steps back into the world.  
He could hear Humphrey Bogart's voice blaring off the t.v. Which each step down those stairs (which seemed to be 100 feet long to him) he stumbled. There was a creak from the staircase when Jasper stood on it and with that, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle all sat on the couch, turned around to look at Jasper suddenly. There was an awkward silence felt presence in the room. Jasper continued to walk down and sat on the other chair beside the couch. The rest of them all still watched Jasper. It was like they had just seen a ghost. Jasper wanted the awkward silence to end so he thought of the first thing that came to mind and say it out loud. The eyes still focused on him.  
"So um..." Jasper scratched his head. 'Come on, think, think, think!' he thought to himself. "Um...Wheres Esme?" He finally came up with. He honestly didn't care, he just wanted to hear someones voice. "Shes gone out to Shop. You know how she is with Decorating the house." Carlisle said. He smiled. He was happy to see Jasper again. They all were. They were just stunned by his sudden recovery. It felt like they haven't seen him for years. Ingrid Bergman's voice was going through in the background. "And em, Rosalie?" Jasper asked again. He looked at alice, She was jawdropped. It was almost like they were meeting again for the first time. She quickly smiled. She couldn't have been happier at that very moment. "Well shes gone with Esme. Keep her company." Alice replied, Her smile warmed Jasper's heart. All he could do was smile back. He knew everything was gonna be just the same. They began watching Casblanca. Well almost everyone. Jasper and Edward stared blankly into each other. There was no smile on Edward's face, no emotion at all. Jasper stared with concern. He was already sorry for what he had done but he was more concern on what Edward would do to him. Esme and Rosalie came bursting through the door. Esme said with a happy tone "Hey everyone! Guess what -" She stopped. She saw those blonde curls that only belong to one person. She was shocked and suprised by Jasper's appearance. "Come on Esme, Move your ass, i need to get through and-" shouted Rosalie before she saw what Esme saw. They suddenly both smiled. They felt like everything was going back to normal. They dragged in their bags of new interior designs. As soon as they were out of sight, they slid in between their husbands. Alice jumped off and fell into Jasper's lap. It felt good to have Alice in his arms again. He was feeling happy again. Then Edward, still staring at Jasper, was all alone. Edward suddenly got up from the couch and everyone stared at him. "You'll regret it. Maybe Not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But soon, and for the rest of your life." Humphrey said off the t.v. "I want to leave." Edward said. "Well, i know you don't have to be here in the room, you can leave if you'd like." Carlisle replied. "NO! I want to leave forks. completly" Edward shouted. "We'll always have paris." Humphrey said as the film came close to an end. But nobody payed attention to the film. They were all shocked at Edward's statement. And were confused.

-3

The room went silent. No one could believe what they just heard. "W-Why do you want to move Edward?" Carlisle asked. He was certain everyone wanted to know. They all thought Edward was happy in Forks. He had Bella and nothing had gone wrong so far. So why would He want to leave it all behind? "I-I Don't want to hurt her Carlisle. I'm afraid that shes gonna get hurt if i stay longer with her. And what if she does get hurt? I could never forgive myself." "Yes, but shes not going to be hurt. She has you and us to protect her. Theres no need to worry." Alice replied. "No need to worry? Didn't you see what happened two weeks ago? Bella got a simple papercut and Jasper was ready to tare her to bits, and you weren't far from close yourself Alice." Jasper and Alice went silent, They were ashamed of what happened. They wanted to leave it all in the past, That was like ancient history to them. They wanted to forget as much of it as they could. "I thought i already put her through enough, you remember those tracker vampires, they almost killed her. and now, even our own family almost killed her. We're nothing but trouble for Bella and you know it as much as I do, so we might as well move."  
Carlisle and the others didn't know what to say. He looked at Esme and then looked down to the floor. He thought to himself what could he do. Edward was right. It was best if they left, just none of them wanted to leave. They liked it in Forks. Everyone they knew was there. Its not as if they could up and leave from that. "Alright Edward, if its what you really want....we'll...leave." Esme finally announced. Carlisle looked shocked. He didn't think that Esme would agree to such an extreme act. But they couldn't refuse. "Thank you. By the end of this week too. The quicker the better." Edward replied, satisfied by the decision. "Yes...We'll leave Forks by the end of the week. Everyone, pack whatever you need. Anything you don't need leave behind." Carlisle finished. Edward proceded to leave the room and ran up the stairs. Carlisle and Esme both looking frightened and worried, left too up the stairs. One by one, they all left until Jasper and Alice were left alone in the living room.  
"I can't believe we're leaving...it doesn't seem right." Alice said. There was nothing but sadness in her face. She didn't want to leave. And she didn't want to hurt Bella. Bella was her friend. Alice then turned to the fireplace. She stood there, looking down at the fire. Jasper stood up from the chair. He knew it was all his fault. He wish he could have taken it all back. It was the most regretful decision he ever made. He couldn't help himself though. Ever since he became a vampire hes had the thirst for blood but he has been trying his very best to overcome his curse. He walked slowly towards Alice, guilt running through his mind. "Why did i have to ruin everything?" he thought. He held Alice in his arms. She turned to him to look at the one she cared about most. "Listen to me alice, I know things look bleak right now but everything will be okay. I promise. I'll make everything right. You have nothing to worry about" He said, trying to comfort her. Alice just looked up at him. She didn't say a word. Just looked into his eyes, then kissed him gently. Then she left the room fast. She didn't know if Jasper was right, she was too upset to even think of looking to the future. Then Jasper was all alone. He signed and sat down on the couch. He turned on the stereo to try and make music sooth him. 'Its only just begun' by Chicago played throughout the house. He didn't like the song but at a time like this...did it really matter what was playing?


	2. Part 4 & 5

**-4**

Alice walked into her room. Her mood hadn't changed. She was still as upset as ever over the news. She closed her eyes. She wanted to find herself waking up to a horrible nightmare. None of this was true. It couldn't be. She opened her eyes again and there she was, in her room. Nothing changed. Bags opened on the bed. She walked to the cupboards slowly. Picking out various clothes to bring. She didn't care which ones she picked. She just took a handful and threw them into the wide open bag. Then she looked up on top of the drawer. She saw that picture she had kept from the summer. The one with Edward and Bella sitting together, madly in love. Emmett and Rosalie posing for the picture. Emmett being his usual poser self. Trying to show off his muscle. And Carlisle and Esme watching over them all like a lion watching over her cub. Then there was Jasper and Alice, this she focused on the most. They stood together, Alice grinning as happily as she could be. Jasper smiling for having his dear wife beside him. They were all happy. She wanted that back. She wished it was summer all over again.  
Carlisle knocked on Alice's door. "Can i come in?" he asked with a smile on his face. It was a comforting one to her. He was always friendly. "Sure. Its your house isn't it?" Alice said, with a little grin and a snicker. Carlisle sat on the bed, next to the bags. He looked in. "Not packing much, are you?" He said. "Not really, I wanted to be least reminded of this place as possible. That way, it won't hurt as much when we leave." She sighed. She folded up her t-shirt. It was her favourite t-shirt. It had "Bite me" wrote in blood red letters all across the front. She then threw it into the bag. "Look, i know your upset about the way things are but you never know how the next place might be like. It could be even better than here." Carlisle said, hoping what he just said was actually true. "I know, but i just don't want to leave all this behind. We have friends here, We can't just leave them all behind." She commented on, turned towards Carlisle. Carlisle stood up. Walked towards her. He hugged her, holding her head in his hand. "I know, but i'm afraid we have to. Edward maybe right about Bella, but i have my own reasons too. Its important." He said. Alice pushed him away. "And What would those reasons be, huh?!" She shouted. She was getting angry to think that even Carlisle wanted to move.  
Carlisle sat down on the bed again. Alice watched him. She was still angry. He layed his head into his hands and sighed. "You know why. People are getting suspicious. They're asking how can I look 22 when i'm 32. I can't be looking 32 at 60 or even older, now can i?" He finally said. It was true. They had been getting suspicious. Alice's anger seemed to go away. He knew Carlisle was right after that. They had to move. "Fine." She finally said after a breif silence. "Just let me pack and we'll move." She finished. "Thank you Alice." Carlisle smiled. He Hugged her then left the room. Alice picked up the picture that was above the drawer. She smashed it on the ground. She wanted to forget everything about Forks. She was about to close up her bag. She looked to the floor. She swiped away the glass that was on the ground. Picked up the picture that was on the ground. She stared at it, sighed and smiled. She placed it in her bag and closed it up. "Just a lil memory wouldn't hurt." She thought to herself.

**-5 **

A week had gone by. They were all trying to forget about Forks. Well except for Edward and Alice. Alice would never take down her picture of the group in the summertime. She kept it hidden in her cupboard beside her bed. Every night she would open that drawer every night, just to think of better times. Jasper had become quiet again. Alice and Jasper weren't talking that much. Alice said she saw something happening in the future but she would never say what she saw. She kept it to herself. Jasper knew she wasn't happy, but anytime he tried to get close to her, she'd walk away. Edward would drift in and out between reality and his memorys with Bella. He would leave the house a lot too. No one was sure where he went. They were afraid to know too. Carlisle used his medical skills in finding another place to work, things had been going great for the rest of them.  
They started in South Africa, but there was a problem, they had faced. They were living in a place that was majority Wolf pack, They were afraid to show their true forms and if they had stayed there any longer, they knew they would have been killed. They finally decided to stay in Venice, stay as near as they could to Voltira as possible. Alice seemed to cheer up when she found out they were travelling to Venice. "Oh Venice! So Romantic!" She screamed with excitment. "Amung the waters. Lit up at night, Gondolas, Piazza San Marco. Oh Having a candlelit dinner, me and you, Ja-...Family. Wouldn't it be so Romantic?" She said, like a little child, excited on christmas day. Carlisle smiled. He was happy to see the family was becoming happy again. "Yeah, i could do a couple of rounds playing water polo in the ocean. Showing the ladies what they can't have." Emmett said with a cocky grin. Rosalie laughed "Emmett, you idiot, you can't play in the water, you'll get hit by a boat." "So? I can take it on." Emmett laughed. "Sure you could Dumbo." Rosalie said and kissed him on the cheek. Jasper walked over to Alice with a shy smile. "Maybe we can ride a gondala together, hey ally? Under the stars, and kiss." He said softly. He was getting happy. "Heh, yeah" Alice grinned and chuckled awkwardly. "Excuse me, i don't feel well. I'm gonna go to bed for an early night." She continued, she rushed out of the room. Jasper's mouth was opened, He turned to the Cullens. "shes been getting sick a lot lately, eh?" he gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Hmm, yes, haha." Carlisle said. "Well, we'll make sure everything goes great in Venice, and your gonna love the new house" Esme said as happy as she could be.  
When they arrived at their new home in Venice, they were all Awe struck. Even Edward who had been quiet the entire trip. He Didn't say much lately, and nobody ever had anything to say to him. Carlisle tried to talk to him somtimes but even he couldn't reach out to Edward at this time. The new house was glorious, It looked like an old ancient rome styled bricks, light red and light orange bricks, but everything else was modern, The kitchen, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, even a big black grand piano in the corner. "Eh, Carlisle, where can i put my new cars? Got an awesome Biodiesel Trident Iceni. Can go 200 m.p.h. Its a Beauty, set me back $200,000" Emmett said with pride of his new car. "Sorry Emmett but your sort of unable to drive it, Venice is covered by water. Don't worry though, i'm sure you can get into boats in no time." Esme said with laughter. Emmett was dissapointed. Alice ran up the stairs "I get to pick my bedroom." She said as excited as ever. "Wheres the T.V.?" Jasper asked Carlisle. "heh, heres the beauty of it." Carlisle chuckled. he walked over to a wall where there was a slit in the middle of it, and a little handle, there he slid the door to the left and right and he showed in glory a 50" HD T.V. The group looked amazed at the size of it. Emmett fell down in shock, mouth wide open. "What you think Edward?" Carlisle asked with a big grin on his face. "Meh" Edward said and walked up the stairs to go pick his room out. "Hm, well, i'm sure we'll have a great life here." Carlisle said, with hope in his eyes, and this time, he felt it would be true.


	3. Part 6 & 7

-6

Jasper walked up to Alice's room. She had already had all of her things placed. He knew it was like her to have everything set up without letting him have a choice. He didn't care about it. He loved seeing her smile more. When he walked in, he saw her sighing, looking at a picture. He didn't know what was on it. "Knock, knock" He said with a smile. "Alice jumped with fright, she threw the picture into the drawer and shut it closed. "Hey Jazzy. Whats up?" she said in a depressing tone. "Not much, not much, just thinking we could go to that little restaurant around the corner, huh? Candle-lit dinner? Italian food?" he said with a happy smile. He knew she wanted to, so he was gonna take her out. Alice looked up and smiled. "Sure. Just let me go and have a shower." She walked out the door slowly.

Jasper smiled watching her go out the door. Things were gonna go back to normal. As soon as the door closed, Jasper jumped on his bed. He stared blankly into the ceiling. His mind quickly wandered to what was in that drawer that Alice had thrown a picture in before she left. He moved over to the drawer. He felt bad for going behind Alice's back but he knew she wouldn't tell him herself. He opened the drawer and shuffled through the junk that was in there and beneath the burrow of junk was the picture she had kept from last summer. He then realised to himself that this was the reason Alice had been quiet. She missed Bella and wanted to be forgiven for what happened.

Guilt ran through Jasper's mind again. He knew there was only one way to get rid of this guilt and that would be to try and get Bella's forgivness.

Alice was still in the shower, she took a long one to calm herself down and relax her. When she got out, she walked slowly towards her room. She passed Emmett and Rosalie's room. Emmett was whining to himself. "Its okay baby, Boats are a lot like cars...except they float and have no wheels." Rosalie said, comforting Emmett. "Its just not the same baby, Its just not the same." Emmett Replied. Alice giggled and walked into her room. "Hey Jazzy, Guess What Emm-..." She stopped. Jasper wasn't in her sight. Only a letter laying at the top of her bed at the pillow, beside her picture. She walked slowly to it. It was from Jasper...

-7

Dear Alice,  
I've finally realised why you've been acting strangely the past couple of weeks. I've seen the picture. You miss the old days. And its all my fault. I can never apologize enough for my actions. I can't believe i've been such a monster. Thus, i'm doing the only thing i can to try and get your forgivness. I'm returning to Forks to see Bella and to get her forgivness. Don't tell Edward, he will try and stop me. I have to do this, to save our relationship. I just hope you understand. I'll return when i have forgivness from both you and Bella.  
Your Love,  
Jazzy.

Alice's Nightmare's had come true. Her Premonition had started. And She realised she couldn't stop it now. All she could do was hope.


	4. Part 8 & 9

**-8**

Alice ran to Carlisle. He was the ones she turned to in desperate times of trouble, and this was no exception. It had been 4 months since the incident, yet the regret and guilt still carried on in Jasper. He couldn't let go. Neither could Edward for that matter. Alice screamed to Carlisle who was enjoying a calm fireplace with Esme.

"Jasper Is gone!" She screamed. Carlisle jumped with fright. He spilt his pig's blood on his shirt. His White shirt stained in red blood fast. He couldn't believe his ears. "What?!" He said, turning to alice. "But where would he go?" Esme said, startled by this shocking news. "Hes gone to Forks. Apparently to get 'forgivness' from Bella." Alice said. "But, he can't go back to Forks. Bella will follow him." Carlisle said, he was concerned for his families safety. They were all getting settled into Venice. Edward seemed to be leaving the house a lot lately, where he went, no one knew, he wouldn't talk to anyone. Losing Bella was still effecting him.  
"Well where could he be right now?" Esme said, as calm as she could be. She was concerned as much as Carlisle. "I Don't know. Marco Polo Airport isn't that far from here. He could be there by now." Alice screamed. "Right, we'll try catch up with him. Emmett, get the boat. we're leaving." Carlisle said. Rosalie, Alice, Esme followed Carlisle and Emmett to the boat.

Emmett turned on the motor. He drove it as fast as it could go to Marco Polo Airport. "See hunny, this is like a car, right?" Rosalie said with a positive attitude. "Babes, i don't think right now is the proper time to discuss this." Emmett replied. He sighed. "Just ain't got that horse power my ol' baby had." He sniffed and wiped his nose. "Just step on it Emmett." Carlisle shouted. "I'm going as fast as i can."  
They arrived at the airport. Alice ran towards the stewardess. "Tell me, whens the plane to Washington? Hurry." She said, fast and energetically, she wanted to catch up with Jasper, save him from making a big mistake. Change the future. But sadly, when she rushed for the terminal, she had made the plane, only to see it fly off before she could get to Jasper. She fell to her knees, it was too late. She couldn't stop it now. Jasper was gone. Carlisle and Emmett came up behind her. They grabbed her and carried her away from the scene.

"Please don't do it Jazzy." She thought to herself, seeing the plane slowly leave the view in her eye. She was frightened.

**-9**

Jasper arrived at 12:00 a.m. the next morning. It was foggy in Forks. He missed the sights and sounds of the town. Its where he belonged. But he knew he couldn't stay long. He had to do what he came here to do. And that was to see Bella. He considered maybe he should of brought Edward, but he knew something bad could have happened if he did. What if Bella had moved on? Edward would be destroyed.  
"Hey!" A Voice shouted from a distance. Jasper looked around. Scanning the people in the local diner. "You! Aren't you one of the Cullen boys?" The same voice shouted. Everyone turned to an officer in the corner. It was Charlie, Bella's father. Jasper remained silent. It seemed like a face he hadn't seen in one hundred years. Charlie walked towards Jasper, who was sitting at the counter. The rest of the diner remained quiet, even the waitresses were frozen stiff. It was like watching a western movie to them.  
Charlie leaned up against the counter. He placed his gun on the counter along with his badge. Left his coffee in his hand. It was scolding hot. Jasper could smell the flesh on Charlie's hand burning up from the heat of the Coffee. Jasper ignored his vampire instincts. "So? Care to tell me where you been this entire time, huh?...Jasper, right?" Charlie said, calm and cool. Jasper was unsettled by this.  
To Jasper, this could go two ways, either he could reveal his true self uncontrolably and kill everyone in the room, or end up getting killed by Charlie right remained silent. Charlie got impatient for Jasper to respond. He cleared his throat. "You are Jasper Cullen right? Your brother was dating my daughter, right?" Jasper still was quiet, he just nodded. Charlie turned his gun on the table. Picked it up in his hand. "You wanna know how my daughter is right now?" Charlie raised his voice. Gun still in his hand. "She screams at night when she goes to sleep. She doesn't talk much. She looks a mess. She hasn't been doing her homework. I haven't seen my daughter smile since her birthday. That was four months ago! Now you tell me right now, what the fuck happened? And i expect answers." Charlie gripped his gun harder to the point where it hurt his hand.  
Jasper became frightened. His eyes widened. He began to breath heavily. Charlie leaned in closer to Jasper, staring at him blankly in the face. "Gonna tell me now boy? I Expect Answers in three seconds." Charlie said, still as calm as he ever was.  
"Three..." Jasper looked into Charlie's eyes. He stopped breathing.  
"Two..." He Started Breathing Heavily. He didn't know what Charlie would do.  
"One..." Jasper ran out the door as fast as he could. Charlie's eyes opened with suprise, Startled. He placed his gun in his holster and Badge on his belt. Sat in Jasper's chair and sipped from his coffee. It burnt his tongue but he took in the pain. "Fucking teenagers, right Laura?" Charlie laughed to the waitress. "Yes, i know, officer." Laura said, pouring more coffee into Charlie's cup. Charlie flipped open the newspaper. "Four more killed by bear." Read the headline.


	5. Part 10 & 11

**-10**

Alice never walked out of her room for weeks. With each passing day, the cullens would take each turn to go in and check up on her. She wasn't drinking enough blood recently and she was becoming weak. She even began to look thinner. As if she was only a Skeleton. Carlisle would stay with her most of the days, just to make sure she wouldn't leave the house to the Voltira. Esme would make Carlisle rest for a couple hours and leave her with Emmett. "You know, I bought myself a 656' Gigayacht Boat, two moters, made of steel, got 18 cabins on it, Its a real beaut. Set me back $350,000,000...Don't ask where i got the money from." Emmett had finally gotten over his car depression and moved on to boats. It was more expensive but sure enough, he'd always be able to pay for it. "Rosalie put in some of the furniture in. Looks so classy." He continued. Alice never listened but she found it entertaining to hear him go on about boats non-stop.  
It was Thursday. Jasper had been gone for almost a month now. Alice was alone for a few minutes today. The rest of her family knew she wouldn't do anything. She leaned over her bed to the drawer where she kept most of her memories. There was a shoe box inside. she scattered through the mess, baby shoes, highschool photos, diarys, her good luck bracelet and below all that was that picture she had taken with her from Forks. She never knew it could do so much harm. She stared at Jasper's face. He seemed like a distant memory, long forgotten. It was right there and then she decided she could still stop her premonition. She jumped out the window of her room and fell into the ocean. Carlisle walked slowly up the stairs with pigs blood in a bowl for Alice which he had bought from a butcher. Alice climbed up the chain from the anchor holding Emmett's new yacht down. She found the keys hidden under a seat Rosalie had placed in the steering room.  
Carlisle walked in to an empty room, he dropped the bowl in shock to see no one there and saw the shoebox of memories. The picture was gone. "MY YACHT!" Screamed Emmett from downstairs. "OUR YACHT!" Rosalie screamed straight after. Carlisle ran downstairs and out the door to the sight of Alice steering the yacht out into the ocean. "Where could she be going?!" Esme screamed. Carlisle was silent. Suddenly he smiled. He knew that Alice wasn't foolish enough to go to Voltira. She was going to get Jasper and bring him back. And she wasn't gonna stop till she found him.

**-11**

Jasper wandered through the forrest. He knew a human wasn't around for a mile. So he didn't have to hide his true self. It was darkening. The moon was going to be full tonight. He decided to rest up in a tall tree for the night and search for Bella more tomorrow. He heard the howling of a wolf. His eyes opened wide to the sound. It sent shivers down his spine. His family wasn't around to protect him. So if he was to get hurt, he would be on his own. He looked everywhere around him while the howls got louder. He slipped off the branch and landed face first into the dirt below. He lifted his head up and suddenly he heard growls above him. A sandy brown wolf was above him. Raged filled the wolf's eyes just from the sight of Jasper. Jasper didn't move. He was frightened. Dirt covered Jasper's pale face. The wolf was almost as big as a bear. He jumped forward in rage and Jasper leaped back to avoid getting attacked. Jasper ran in fear, looking back at the wolf that was less than two metres away. Jasper quickly turned right to trick the wolf. The wolf crashed into a tree, smashing through the tree like it was paper. Jasper panted and kept trying to catch his breath. The wolf barked in anger, determined to catch Jasper and rip him up.  
Jasper stopped for a second. The wolf seem to have vanished. Jasper looked around to see if he lost the wolf. He backed up against a tree. Breathing heavily after a long chase. Just then, The wolf crashed through the tree Jasper was laying against. Jasper fell to the ground and wolf stood there growling once again at Jasper. Sirens were hovering over the forrest, clearly, it was all you could hear. Lights went blue and red in the light. "Hello?" shouted a voice. Jasper recognized it. It was Charlie. He didn't know what Charlie would do if he went to him so he did the most sensible he could think of at the time while the wolf stepped closer to him. Run.  
The wolf jumped on Jasper making them crash into the dirt. Jasper screamed as the wolf bit deep into his arm. "Hey!" Shouted Charlie running with his gun in hand and a flashlight in the other. He jumped over the two tree trunks that layed on the ground after the wolf crashing through them. Jasper threw the wolf with all his strength. It hurt to use his left arm after it was bit. The wolf yelped and fell over on the ground but got up immediatly, more enraged then ever. Charlie saw the wolf and Jasper in the distance with the flash light. The wolf turned to Charlie and its pupils seemed to shrink from the shine of the light, blood dripping from its mouth. Charlie shot in fear at what he saw. The wolf turned to Charlie.  
It stepped towards Charlie, ignoring Jasper. but Jasper threw rocks at the wolf to distract it from Charlie. "Hey! Wolf! Get me you beast!" Screamed Jasper. "No!" Screamed Charlie as the Wolf began to run after Jasper again. Jasper was on the edge of a cliff. "Don't do it kid!" Charlie shouted, shocked by what he was seeing. "Sorry." Jasper muttered under his breath as the Wolf charged into him off the cliff. They fell down fast through the fog on the cliff. Charlie ran towards the cliff. He used his flashlight to see if anything was there, but it was foggy down below. He couldn't see. He walked slowly away from the scene back to his squad car.


	6. Part 12 & 13

-**12 **

Alice sat all alone on the plane. People seemed to keep looking back and muttering to themselves. "-Is that girl okay? she Seems-", "-Why does she look-", "-as white as a ghost-". She just ignored them. As the sun rose up, she closed the blinds on her window. Stop the sparkles from happening. When the sunshine started shining from the other side, she ran to the cubicals and locked herself in till she arrived in washington. She ran past a little girl sitting beside her mother. "Mommy! Mommy! That girl just sparkled!" said the girl shocked and excited from what she saw. "Yes dear, I'm sure she did." said the mother not really paying attention to her daughter and checking out the muscular pilot in the cockpit.  
Inside the cubical, Alice sat on the toilet, putting tissues on each side, making sure she didn't get any piss on her favorite pair of jeans. She checked what weather would be in Forks for her arrival. Clowdy with a chance of rain. The usual in Forks. So no one would realise shes a vampire once she left the plane. Someone banged on the door in anger. "Hey lady, haven't got all day, are you getting out now or what?" said the man. "Fuck off!" replied Alice in a cocky tone. "What?!" He shouted back. "You heard me, now, are you gonna leave or do you really wanna tick off a woman on her period?" Said Alice. "...Sorry..." replied the voice. Alice thought that was the best excuse she could ever give in these situations. She couldn't get one, obviously, but they never knew that. Not yet anyway.  
She slipped the picture out of the side of her bag. She looked at Jasper's face smiling in the picture. "Soon Jazzy, i'll get you back. If its the last thing i do." she thought to herself. The sun shined into the bathroom, she looked out. She thought it was beautiful...If only she could spend a moment like this with Jasper.  
When she arrived off the plane. It was cloudy. Just like she was told. "Mommy! Mommy! Theres the sparkly girl!" The little girl said to her mother. "Wha? huh? Look, darling, she isn't sparkling now. It was just all in your imagination" The mother replied. Alice looked over at the little girl and smiled. The little girl shook her mother's hand trying to let go and she ran to Alice when she lost her mother's grip. "How did you sparkle?" said the little girl in curiousity. Alice giggled. "Years of practise." she said smiling. "Can i sparkle?" The little girl said excited. "Sure" Alice laughed. She dropped on her knees and went into her bag. She took out glitter make up and placed some on the girl's face. "See? Now you can sparkle, Just like me" Alice said with a smile. "Mommy! Mommy! Look! That lady showed me how to sparkle!" The little girl said with excitment. "Thats lovely hunny...Well hellooooooo " Replied the mother, paying more attention to the Muscular pilot than her own daughter. The little girl looked back at alice and waved her goodbye. Alice smiled and waved back.  
When she left the airport, she walked over to the nearest telephone booth. She missed the sights and sounds of Forks as well as Jasper. She thought of the way her and Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's would have nice evenings together. She missed them. She picked up the phone and rang the first person she knew would help her in her time of need. Brad. Brad wasn't a vampire. Although he was close friends with Emmett. Sometimes Alice would go around to joke around with Brad, joke about his latest haircut or his personal interests. But they would always joke about it. "Hey Brad?" She said. "Alice? Well i haven't talked to you in months. Whats been going on you crazy broad?" Brad said excited, laughing, it was a dirty laugh. "Not much, listen, wanna do me a favour?" Alice asked suddenly. "Pick me up?" She continued. "Sure, where are you?" He said. "The airport. Come quickly" She replied.  
Alice sat on the sidewalk with her brown leather bag for a half an hour. She began to get bored waiting. Suddenly, a massive blue truck came driving up the road. She knew that it was Brad. It had the customizations that Brad would always put in his Trucks. The truck honked its horn and then came to a quick stop. A tall man, muscular, with long straightened brown hair came out. He wore a big brown leather jacket, just like the cowboys in old western movies. Blue jeans. and black cowboy boots. "Well if my eyes don't decieve me? Alice that you? Well, god I Haven't seen you in a hell-a-long time" the man said with arms spread wide open. Alice ran into his arms with a smile. "Brad! my god you've changed so much" She said smiling, checking Brad's figure out. "Well, a lot can happen in five months. come on, get your fat ass inside the truck, haven't got all day." He wised cracked with a loud laughter almost like a lion's roar. "Hey, watch it or i might just kick yours." Alice laughed, sticking her foot out, trying to pretend she knew karate. "Ha! like to see you try" Brad replied, slamming the door to the truck. "New truck again?" Alice said smirking. "Hey this ones new, ain't she a beaut. Shes the new Volvo VN. Just stuck in a couple of mp3 upgrades and made it more comfier. Her names Bertha. Sexy." Brad said cocky and proud of his new piece of metal. "What would Emmett ever do without you?" Alice laughed to herself. "Sleeping with other chicks, i can tell you that." Brad said as they drove off down the road. Listening to Queen Bitch by David Bowie full volume so even the animals in the forrests could hear.

**-13 **

It was morning when Jasper woke up after his encounter with the wolf. The wolf was long gone by now. Jasper rubbed his head from the fight. His clothes were still soaked from the crash into the water. He looked at his arm. It had healed overnight. He was lucky the injury wasn't worse. The sun shone down at him, He began to sparkle from the suns rays, which seeped through one of the many clouds in the sky. The water from the waterfall rushed down fast and roared like a loud crash when it hit the lake which Jasper had crashed in with the wolf. He stood up and washed his face in the lake. Just then, he heard police cars pull up at the top of the cliff. He ran and hid underneath the bushes at the side. "I want men down there right now, we've got a possible dead body down there." Charlie said to his fellow police officer. Jasper ran as fast as he could from the scene, leaving his jacket behind, It was ripped and bit anyway.  
He wandered on to the highway roads. Looking for a car to hitch a ride on. He waited for hours, just for a car to let him on. Just then, a blue truck came speeding by. He looked inside. He saw Alice's face as it speeded by. "Was it really Alice?" he thought. He couldn't believe it. He was thinking that being away from home so long has started playing tricks with his head. He thought it was all just his imagination. "She couldn't be in Forks again." He thought. He ran over to the phonebooth across the road. He flipped through the pages of the phone book and found Bella's number. He rang the number, hoping for someone to answer. "come on, come on." he said in a hurry, impatient for the phone to answer. "...Hello?" Replied a voice on the other end. It was Bella. "...Hello?" She repeated. Jasper was silent. He couldn't do this over the phone just so he could get back quicker. He was breathing heavily. "Listen creep, I don't want you ever calling here again!" Bella shouted on the other side hanging up suddenly "Bella..." Jasper said, but he was too late, she already hung up. He realised he would have to go to her house that night. To finally get this journey over with. He stepped out of the phonebooth and saw a tall indian man driving by on a motorbike. His hair was short and he had a tattoo on the side of left shoulder. Then Jasper started walking.  
A van came driving by, nothing but teenagers inside. They had been drinking a lot. The van was in pieces, with oil even spilling out of the back of the van. "Oh shit!" Screamed one of the teenagers as the van flipped over off the road to crash against a tree. Jasper stood shocked at what he saw and began to run towards the truck, trying to save people inside. Another car drove by, the man inside throwing a cigarette out of his window. The sparks from the cigarette flew over to the oil spilt on the ground. The flames grew spreading towards the van and the trees. Jasper looked into the car for to see if the passengers were okay. Tyler, Eric and Jessica were inside the car. They were badly injured, Tyler behind the wheel as the flames drew closer towards the car, burning up the back of the car, his head pressed up against the airbag.  
Jasper began to pull Eric out of the car first, his eyes opened slightly, he was in pain "J-J-Jasper?" then passed out, Jasper laid him in safety, then continue to run over to drag Tyler out next, The flames grew bigger, burning the leafs on the trees, making it seem like it was raining fire. Once Tyler was placed in safety, Jasper ran back over to the van to save Jessica from the flames that seemed to gather round her Jasper crawled through the broken glass on the window, it cut into his skin and the fired burned his skin, He ran out with jessica in his arms when the van exploded from the flames gathered around it. The fire stayed and Jasper ran while the Squad cars came speeding to a hault at the site of the Flames rising up the trees. Jasper watched from a safe distance where he couldn't be seen, in the shadows, the flames made his face sparkle. His cuts and burns began to heal as the minutes went by.


	7. Part 14 & 15

**-14 **

Alice and Brad entered a roadhouse bar named "Angel's Roadhouse", The sign outside was neon lit, and "Lets Rock and Roll" wrote below it, with two revolver's hanging outside the roof, yellow neon lights pretending to be shots from the revolvers. They walked into Brad's office while a rock band did a heavier cover of "Free Bird" by Lynyrd Skynyrd and two girls walked around each table, passing beers out to the truckers with the massive beer bellys and horrible body odor. Brad slammed the door and fell back into his soft leather office chair. He picked up a cigar and placed it in his mouth, chewing on the very end of it and lit the top and started blowing away. Alice looked around the room, a window was put in with the blinds covering, it was for Brad to look out in case of any people step out of line. Golden records layed on the walls, Elvis, Johnny Cash, Bob Dylan. A huge frame of Brad and Emmett with Emmett's Jeep Wrangler brand new behind them as they put their shoulder around each other in pride. Rosalie and Alice and Jasper were standing up in the back of it. and above Brad's chair, a double barrell shotgun with "Only use for shits and giggles" engraved onto the plack the shotgun was hanging on.

Alice jumped onto the chair opposite Brad. "Finally moving up in the world, eh Chief Beer Belly?" Alice joked around, she would call Brad that anytime he did something unhealthy, in this case, smoke a cigar. "Oh yeah Alice, you know what they say, I can be one seductive fella, just give me 10 shots of tequila and a woman. Make her moan like a black man with Kentucy fried chicken, Yehaw!" Brad said, with pride of his racist comment as he took another puff from his cuban cigar. "Coincidently, seducing a woman is how i got this job. They don't call me magic man brad for nothing doll face. Now i got my own slice of heaven, hookers are complimentary." he continued, pouring whiskey for himself, none for Alice. Alice chuckled "You haven't changed a bit Brad." she smiled. "Hell no, i haven't changed. Only the love of my life can change me." Brad said, drinking his whiskey straight down. "And who might that be?" Alice said, fooling around. "Oh you already know Alice..." Brad stood up from his chair. He walked slowly to the corner of one of the rooms. "Dolly Parton, baby!" He said, grabbing a life size cut out of Dolly Parton. "Give us a kiss, you blonde goddess." Brad continued, kissing his cut out, with tongue. "Mwa." he said finishing his long soaking wet whiskey stinking kiss. Alice laughed lying back on her chair. Brad walked back into his chair and slouched, pouring himself more whiskey and biting the cigar down, smoking it fast.  
"Now come on, i know this ain't a nice visit, what you really here for? And i ain't gonna help you cheat on jasper." Brad winked at Alice. "ah, you know me too well Brad. Well, remember that Bella girl my brother Edward was going out with?" Alice said, leaning in on the desk. "ah yes, square tits, i remember, continue." Brad said, intriged. "Well, a couple months back, Jasper and Bella had a little...accident. And because of that, our family had to move. Thats why you haven't seen us in a while Brad." Alice explained. "Ooooooh Jasper, that Ol' Dog! I knew he had it in him!" Brad said, cocky, stamping his feet on the ground. "no! no...not that." Alice argued. "Then what he do, eh?" Brad questioned, intrigued by this story, leaning into the desk, Alice backing away, back into the chair. "Thats not important right now, whats important is that i need you to get me up to Bella's house tonight. I've got a feeling Jasper is gonna be there." Alice said, calmly. She hadn't told Brad much about what was going on but he knew he would do it anyway. "Fine, fine, but eh, you gotta do me a favor, if you, eh, know what i mean?" Brad said, opening his legs. "Fine, fine, i'll do it." Alice said, looking down with shame. She walked slowly over to Brad's side of the table and stood there looking down at brad, then proceded to squate down to Brad's level. She smiled. Then kneed him in the crotch. "Happy?" Alice said. "Yep, thanks, i needed to know if this cup worked. Need it for when i'm going out on the prowl for a lady. Lotta loving i gotta be shoving." Brad said, downing the last bit of whiskey in his glass. "Alright, lets get going." Brad continued.  
While walking out the door, Brad stopped for a sec, "eh, you wait in the car for a second, i just gotta do something." Brad said, letting Alice walk ahead to the truck. Brad proceded to walk over to the counter of his bar. A woman with a slim figure, double D boobs and long smooth legs was standing next to him. "Hey baby." He said, winking at the woman. She smiled at him. "Wanna go on a trip to heaven? its quite simple, just you, me, and about 12 Durex's in the back of my S.U.V. Ye-haw!" He continued, getting louder and cockier which each passing word. The woman looked disgusted and kicked him in the crotch again. "Cup, baby, can't do a thing about it." Brad laughed, as the woman took a mace out of her purse and sprayed him in the face with it. Brad fell down in pain, it stung him badly. The woman ran away in high heels and Brad got back up onto the counter. "Hey Jack? Get me a vodka." He said. "what are you gonna do about the mace, sir?" The bartender asked while he passed Brad the shot of vodka. "...what do you think the vodka was for?" Brad said as he down the shot and walked out the bar, putting his Aviator Sunglasses on.

**-15 **

It was night. Jasper finally had made it to Bella's house. Charlie's squad car wasn't parked in the drive way so he knew that Bella was all by herself. He looked up at her window "This is it" he thought. He saw Bella's shadow walk by the window, with the curtain's fully closed. He started to climb up the wall, staring into the window where Bella layed down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, looking depressed at the loss of Edward still. Jasper jumped in through Bella's window, making Bella bounce off her bed in fright. "Jasper?" She said, she couldn't believe her eyes, she hadn't seen him in five months. She hadn't seen any Cullen in five months. "Yes, Bella, I've come to get your forgivness of what happened. The guilt still runs through my mind. I need to be redeemed for what i have done to you Bella." Jasper explained. He looked into her eyes. They were almost hypnotic to her. Her mouth was slightly open from the shock of seeing Jasper after all this time. "eh, eh, what about Edward? Why didn't he show up instead of you?" Bella asked. She had been dying to see Edward again, Jasper seemed like a dissapointing result to her.  
"I didn't bring Edward because i know he would try and stop me. And hes been out a lot recently. I dunno whats going on with him. No one in our family does. But thats not the point on why i'm here, Bella, what can i do to make you forgive me?" Jasper explained. It was the only thing on his mind. "Forgive you? Forgive you? how can i after you almost ruined my life!?" Bella screamed. She slapped Jasper with all her strength and anger. Jasper took the slap. He thought he deserved it. Bella felt the cold temperature from Jasper's face on her hand. It brought back memories of the times she had put her hands on Edward. How it felt good to feel the soft smooth skin of Edward's cold, skinny body. Bella's breath began to hitch. She held Jasper's hand and put it on her face. "Ooooh, Edward." She whispered softly, feeling how good it had to have his cold hands touch her cheek. "Bella, I...I Can't. I-I Love Alice..." Jasper said as Bella took his hand and placed it all over her body. She lifted up her top to place Jasper's hand on her stomach. Her breath stopped from the coldness of his hand pressed up against her stomach. She liked it. "If you want my forgivness, you'll do this. Please, i need to have the touch of Edward on me once more." She said, as she slowly moved towards Jasper, whos lips were open slightly, scared of what might happen. And She kissed him, it felt good to have his soft cold lips pressed up against her own. It was a kiss, Edward had exactly given her, five months ago. Jasper gave in, laying Bella onto her bed, kissing her neck and having his hands move all around her body. "Make love to me Edward." Bella said softly. Jasper took Bella's shirt off, kissing her and sliding her jeans off, kissing her stomach lower and lower until he reached her crotch.  
Alice and Brad saw Bella's house up ahead. "There it is, stop here, we'll walk the rest of the way." Alice said. "B-B-but, i'm comfy here with my old friend, Daniels." Brad said, moaning out the door. "Just move it, and follow me" Alice said. "I hope we're not too late." Brad was drunk. He had drank to much vodka and whiskey on his trip up. Alice stood above Bella's room. She could only see the orange coloured light created by the curtains. She couldn't see anything else. She needed to get a closer look. She began to climb up a tree. Brad followed her, stumbling and wabbling across the ground. He climbed up after her. Alice looked into the window. The look of horror on her face from what she saw. She was too late. "Wh-Whats going on here?" Brad whispered to Alice. He looked in. "That ol' dog, Jasper, knew he had it in him, Good on ya boy." He said, chuckling to himself. Alice was heartbroken. She couldn't believe she saw Jasper infront of her, thrusting his pelvis into Bella, who grabbed hold of him, moaning from the pleasure of it. Jasper kept going, kissing her on the neck, picking up speed, getting faster as Bella grabbed on tight to the sheets, screaming "Yes" over and over again. Alice jumped down. She ran to the car. She wish she could cry, but she couldn't. She had given Jasper her heart. And he had Just stabbed it into pieces. Brad stepped into the truck. He was silent, just looked at Alice and put his arm around her to comfort her. She began to cry, but no tears came out. "Its okay Alice, Everythings gonna be alright." He said, reversing the truck out onto the road again. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" screamed Alice as she punched the dashboard in Brad's truck. He didn't stop her. He just let her take her anger and heartbreak out. Dents crushed into the dashboard as Brad drove Alice back to the bar. Good Ridance by Green Day played on Brad's shuffle.


End file.
